


Global changes

by laireshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Magic, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Her touch is freezing; her magic is all-encompassing, draining whatever it approaches, like death slowly wrapping its tendrils around Jasmine; spring is late to come and colder than usual.





	Global changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Her touch is freezing; her magic is all-encompassing, draining whatever it approaches, like death slowly wrapping its tendrils around Jasmine; spring is late to come and colder than usual.

Frost kisses her, and Jasmine finds she doesn’t care about anything else.

Summer comes, but it’s too late; the crops are poor. Autumn feels almost normal; they can relax into each other like everything’s fine, like nothing’s changed in the world.

The day after the winter solstice crocuses bloom across the world as Jasmine catches Frost’s moans with her mouth.

They’re side by side, though; they don’t care about the rest.


End file.
